Satnight
by chochoberry
Summary: [KrisHo] Kris merampok Suho, namun yang dia inginkan bukan uang Suho, melainkan... -bad summary-


**Tittle : Satnight**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim Joonmyoeon (Suho)  
**

**Genre : romance, yaoi  
**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

******warning : ff ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) ._.**

******ff ini gue tulis berdasarkan fanart KrisHo yang gue temukan tapi dengan perubahan seperlunya :3**

Hari sabtu atau malam minggu, adalah hari yang pas untuk jalan – jalan keluar rumah entah itu untuk kencan bersama pasangan, hang out bareng teman – teman atau sekedar mencari angin. Jalanan kota Seoul sangat ramai malam ini, penuh sesak dengan orang – orang yang berdatangan dari penjuru Korea Selatan, bahkan dapat diliat banyak juga turis mancanegara yang melancong ke negeri ginseng ini.

Diantara orang – orang itu, ada seorang namja manis tengah asyik menikmati indahnya malam di kota Seoul. Dia mengitari jalanan kota Seoul sambil bersenandung kecil, meskipun dia hanya sendirian sepertinya dia tetap menikmati hal itu.

Namja manis itu bernama Kim Joonmyoeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho. Dia adalah salah satu JoJoBa (Jomblo – Jomblo Bahagia) di dunia ini. Suho adalah tipe namja pendiam dan pemalu mungkin itu sebabnya dia masih belum punya pacar sampai saat ini. Dia tidak seperti Baekhyun atau D.O yang cerewet dan atraktif, tidak heran jika mereka sudah punya pacar dan pergi kencan di malam minggu ini. Tapi Suho tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu toh dia masih hidup walaupun tanpa pacar.

Arloji di tangan Suho sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, itu tandanya dia harus segera pulang kalau tidak ingin kena marah ummanya. Dengan langkah tergesa, dia pun pulang menuju rumahnya.

Rute menuju rumah Suho cukup sepi, apalagi sekarang sudah malam hanya terdengar suara jangkrik di sekitar. Namun Suho tidak takut karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, lagipula jalanan ini aman buktinya Suho bisa pulang dengan selamat setiap kali dia melewati jalan ini.

Namun takdir berkata lain, saat Suho tengah asyik berjalan tiba – tiba saja ada namja bertopeng menghadang jalannya. Tangannya tergenggam sebilah pisau yang berkilat tajam. Suho langsung menghentikan jalannya, rasa takut mulai menjalar di hatinya.

" si..siapa kamu ? ma..mau apa ? " Suho memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhi namja bertopeng itu.

Namun namja bertopeng itu tidak menjawab, dia malah berjalan perlahan mendekati Suho, bibirnya mengeluarkan smirk yang mengerikan.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di tubuh Suho, dia benar – benar ketakutan saat ini, dia berharap semoga ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya namun sepertinya harapan tinggal harapan jalanan ini begitu sepi tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat.

" a..aku mohon jangan ganggu aku, aku..aku tidak punya uang, aku ini bukan orang kaya " Suho terus berjalan mundur, hatinya berdo'a semoga malam ini dia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Tapi tetap saja, namja bertopeng itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, dia hanya berjalan terus mendekati Suho dengan smirk yang tidak terlepas dari wajahnya.

DUGH...!

Punggung Suho terbentur tembok, kerena terus berjalan mundur Suho tidak tahu kalau ternyata dibelakangnya adalah jalan buntu. Suho menelan salivanya, dia benar – benar tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa kali ini. Dia pasrah, kalau memang ini sudah menjadi takdirnya, dia akan menerima dengan ikhlas.

Namja bertopeng itu terus mendekati Suho, hingga akhirnya jarak mereka hanya 50 cm. Namja itu membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Suho.

Suho ternganga setelah melihat wajah asli namja di depannya. Sangat tampan dan cool itulah yang ada pikiran Suho. Untuk sementara, Suho melupakan rasa takutnya, dia benar – benar terpesona dengan namja itu. Saking terpesonanya, Suho tidak menyangka kalau namja itu kini berada di depannya, memerangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, mata tajamnya menatap kedua mata Suho, membuat wajah Suho terhanyut dengan tatapan itu, aigoo...jangan – jangan Suho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

" Namaku Kris " namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya, suara yang entah mengapa terdengar merdu di telinga Suho. Suho hanya terdiam, dia sibuk mengatur jantungnya yang saat ini berdebar kencang.

Kris terus menatap Suho, lambat namun pasti wajah Kris mendekati Suho hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu. Suho membulatkan matanya, namja yang baru saja dia kenal, menciumnya. Namun, Suho tidak menolak, hatinya malah menerima perlakuan itu.

Cukup lama mereka begitu, tidak ada yang berani memulai ciuman itu mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Kris melepaskan tautan mereka.

" aku tidak menginginkan uangmu "

Ucapan Kris membuat Suho membulatkan matanya imut. Wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan, dan itu bisa dibaca jelas oleh Kris.

" aku hanya menginginkan cintamu, so give me your love to me " Kris tersenyum manis pada Suho.

Wajah Suho memerah mendengar ucapan Kris, dia tidak menyangka namja yang baru dikenalnya menyatakan cinta padanya. Eumm...sepertinya hari sabtu depan, Suho tidak akan sendiri lagi menikmati indahnya kota Seoul.

END


End file.
